


Sasha's A Guy?!

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Casual Confession, M/M, Male Sasha, Pre-Relationship, Smooth Connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When Connie finds out the true gender of his best friend, how will he react? Complete fluff.





	Sasha's A Guy?!

Shoving the rest of the steamed potato into his mouth, Sasha pulls off his uniform jacket and begins undoing all the straps and belts, ready to shower after yet another long day of running. Turning on the water before yanking off the remainder of his clothes, he tosses them carelessly aside before stepping into the cold spray of water. Before long, the young cadet is clean and shutting off the barely melted ice water, grabbing the scrap of cloth called a towel, he throws it over his head, rubbing it across his hair to dry off. The door to the shared bathrooms slams open, revealing a mischievously grinning Connie with a slight tinge of pink across his cheeks. He skids to a stop as Sasha looks over to him confused, his sly smirk sliding off his face and paling slightly when he takes the whole scene in front of him in.

"S-Sasha..?" He looks, and sounds, very confused.

"Yeah?" He moves the towel from his head and begins sponging up the water droplets rolling down his toned body.

"You're… You're a guy?" Sasha looks up confused.

"Yeah..?" Connie asks, sounding unsure.

"Since when?" The door opens again, this time Jean walks in, whapping Connie over his head.

"What are you going on about this time Connie?" He sounds exasperated and doesn't take notice of the now dry and dressing Sasha.

"Sasha's a guy!" Was the simple response from the boy with a shaved head. Jean stops and turns to almost glare at Connie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He looks close to pummeling the poor loudmouth who points towards the general direction of the third person in the room. When the long faced teen turns to observe, Sasha raises a hand in a wave as he pulls on a shirt. "Sasha?"

"Yeah?" Sasha seems almost bored like he's been questioned like this for a whole hour without any actual progress.

"Since when have you been a guy?" Jean's voice comes out in an almost shriek, causing both of the other boys to burst into laughter.

"I've always been a guy." Sasha giggles as he begins to pull open the door, now dressed. Soon in his room, Sasha sighs, flopping into his bunk exhausted. Seemingly soon after, there's a light rapping on the door before the wooden slab is pushed open and a shaved head pops in.

"Hey, Sasha… Are you awake?" The sleeping boy groans, tugging his pillow closer to his chest as he sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Whaddya wan' Connie..?" Sleep was evident in the cadet's voice as he grumbles at his best friend. Taking that response as a yes, Connie nudges the door the rest of the way open, steps in lightly, then shuts it before padding over to the bunk and sitting on the edge.

"I just want to talk…" They sit in silence a few moments, Sasha too tired to really care much. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Connie asks, finally breaking the quiet.

"It didn't really bother me, I figured you'd realize eventually." Sasha shrugs, offering no other explanation.

Connie sighs, blushing a bit as he deadpans, asking. "Does this make me gay?"


End file.
